Whoose Fault ?
by 4eggs
Summary: ga jago bikin sumary cekidot sajah :v :3


Konohagakure School (KS) adalah salah satu sekolah favorit di kota Konoha selain favorit SMA KH juga elite,  
Terbukti dari muridnya yang hanya orang orang tertentu. Seperti orang genius, orang kaya , de el el (mls jelasinnya )

Di kelas 12-1 ada seorang gadis imut nan cantik yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang populer karna wajah dan kekayaan yang ada pada dirinya. Perlu diketahui Sakura adalah orang yang egois dan keras kepala. Sudah 3 bulan ini Sakura berhubungan dengan si bungsu Uchiha a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan sasuke yang nembak lohh tapi sakura. Dia terus memaksa sasuke untuk mau berpacaran dengannya. Segala cara ia halalkan untuk mendapatkan sasuke dan jeng jengg #sfx berhasil dehh ya walau dengan sedikit 'paksaan' akhirnya sasuke mau menerima sakura.

FlashBack on

"Ne.. sasuke-kun kamu maukan jadi pacarku?" ujar sakura sambil mengangkat handphone yang berisi gambar sasuke yang tidur sambil ngiler #dhuaagg (author dichidori)

"Tch. Darimana kau dapatkan itu jidat ?!" sasuke tetap tenang walau dalam hatinya kira kira gini 'kusoo itukan foto gue waktu ketiduran di depan rumah kok ada sama si jidat ini sih ?! arrghh ini pasti kerjaan Baka aniki!' batin sasuke curhat dengan wajah yang tetap kalem

"Ada dehh,, Ne gimana sasuke-kun? kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?" "kalo ga mau ya udah jangan nyalahin aku kalo foto seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidur sambil ngiler tersebar ke seluruh dunia" ancam sakura licik

"hn,, asal kau janji tidak menyebar foto itu jidat!" sasuke menyerah juga akhirnya,

Flashback Off

Sasuke POV

Sudah 3 bulan pacaran dengan si jidat itu tapi yahh hanya 1 kata yang cocok untuknya 'Memalukan' ya gimana ga memalukan coba ? waktu di karnaval harusnya kan cewek-cewek pakai yukata yang imut manis anggun nah dia? Pake bikini doang ! Untung sempet ke toko baju buat beli baju yang cocok buat dia ,, sumpah itu memalukan banget tu orang ga malu apa ya

Ada lagi yang bikin seorang uchiha harus nahan malu di umum. Waktu itu kita lagi naik bis yang penuhnya GILA #jebol sebenernya gue dipaksa sama si jidat ini. Kalo penuh otomatis berdeketan kan ? Dia malah ngegoda gue #issh (gomen yang suka sakura demi kepentingan fict doang kok) mana pake nyium nyium pipi sama bibir dan perlu diketahui itu DIDEPAN UMUM woyy tepatnya di bus ,, udah gitu pake nempel nempelin dadanya ke badan gue lagi untung sempet nahan nafsu kalo nggak mungkin diberita koran bakal muncul di halaman depan tulisan gini "Uchiha Sasuke Nekat Memerkosa Seorang Gadis Di Dalam Bus Umum" kan ga elite banget

Jujur aja sekarang gue udah mulai 'sedikit' suka sama si jidat. Inget ! SEDIKIT ! Gue masih jatuh cinta sama pemuda berambut blonde berkulit tan memiliki garis garis di pipi chubbynya dan bermata indah seperti langit siang. Emm asal tahu aja gue sebenernya rada humu gitu #craakk (author dichidori lagi "awas lu sas 1 kali lagi chidori gue bikin naru mati"author "ampun ri-chan iya iya nggak kok") nama anak yang manis itu Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda manis yang adalah sahabat baik gue. Ironis memang suka sama sahabat sendiri tapi kalo love at first sight gimana ? (readers: "kok sasuke lebay?!" "suka hati saya dong bohong ini demi kepentingan ff oke ) sebenernya gue pengen nembak si naruto tapi kan malu. Seorang uchiha gitu lohh #plaakk

End POV Sasuke

5 bulan berlalu kini tepat 1minggu sebelum anivv sasusaku yang ke 8 bulan. Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu romantis seperti halnya orang yang berpacaran pada umumnya

Konohagakure School (at 09.30 am)

at Kantin

"Kyaa sasuke-kun lewatt ! Mitte minna sasuke-kun emang tamppaann!" gadis gadis berteriak saat sasuke lewat sambil terus mengikuti sasuke

"Hn"

"Oii Teme apa sih kelebihan kau sampe mereka ngejer ngejer mulu padahal kan kece aku" naruto memanyunkan bibirnya ceritanya ngerajuk

'Kami-sama kuatkan aku yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang baka dobeku ini' batin seseorang

"Hn,, terserah kau sajalah dobe" sasuke mengacuhkan naruto dan gadis gadis di belakangnya

"Oh ya dobe sepulang sekolah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Teriak sasuke (sebenernya sih g teriak tapi ah sudahlah)

"Ara ? kyyaa OTP gue beneran reaall"  
"kyaa sasu bakal nembak naru!"  
"wahh kamera mana kamera dibutuhkan untuk ntar pulang sekolah nihh!"  
"tissu tissu yang butuh yang butuh mumpung murah biar ga ada banjir darah!"

Abaikan yang terakhir

At Kelas

"Oii sakura kudengar dari fans sasuke nanti Sasuke bakal nembak naruto pas pulang sekolah" Ino berteriak sambil mendobrak pintu kelas

"Dan kau percaya hal itu ?! Baka ino-pig ! mana mungkin dia belok demi si berisik itu hah !" Sakura mengebrak meja dengan keras

"Dan asal kau tahu sakura ! Sasuke tak menyangkal hal itu ! " Ino melanjutkan ceritanya

"Walaupun itu terjadi tak akan kubiarkan si berisik itu merebut sasuke-kun lihat saja" senyuman licik dan aura membunuh langsung menguar dari tubuh sakura .

by:Ri-chan Lysha Ackerman  
. .750?refid=12


End file.
